


Delicious Sin

by Moit



Series: Sin [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes his sin in the form of Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little off my norm.. BUT. I wrote a Clark/Lex. This is probably the first fandom I've ever written in besides Harry Potter. (And the occasional RENT RP..) I hope you all enjoy because the plot bunny attacked me in my sleep last night, I kid you not.
> 
>  
> 
> **12/26/14: I'd still file this one under "before I learned how to write," but it's not terrible.**

  
Clark allowed Lex to lead him into the bedroom by the hand. He looked nervously around the room, his gaze finally resting on the bed.  
  
“Clark?” Lex called to him.  
  
Startled, Clark looked up at his friend with wide eyes. “Yeah? Sorry, I was just lost in thought.”  
  
“Are you having second thoughts, Clark?” Lex asked, running his hands down the front of Clark’s blue jacket.  
  
“No,” Clark shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Lex’s neck and pulled him close. “I want to do this.”  
  
Lex smiled. “Then get undressed and get on the bed.”  
  
Surprised by Lex’s bluntness, but excited nonetheless, Clark quickly divested himself of his jacket, flannel, jeans and briefs before he laid himself out on Lex’s expensive sheets. Lex’s eyes roamed over him appreciatively.  
  
“Like what you see?” Clark asked, swallowing his nerves.  
  
“Very much.” Lex took his time removing his sport coat and his tie. He slowly unbuttoned his lavendar shirt, leaving him in only his slacks. “Are you sure you want to do this, Clark?”  
  
Clark gave Lex an uneasy smile. “Yeah,” he said, taking in the sight of Lex’s pale skin.  
  
Nodding, Lex moved his hands to the buckle of his belt. He undid the Italian leather and briskly pulled the belt from it’s loops, tossing it to the floor. Next came his slacks and boxers and he was suddenly standing in front of Clark the way the dark-haired teen had imagined in his fantasies so many times.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Clark, Lex crossed the room to retrieve a condom and a tube of lubricant. He stood in front of the bed, first unrolling the condom and sliding it onto himself. Then he squeezed a sizeable amount of lubricant into his hand before tossing the bottle on the edge of the bed.  
  
Clark gulped audibly, as he glanced at the bottle. His gaze was drawn back to Lex and he almost lost his breath. The older man was stroking his long cock, keeping his eyes trained on Clark.  
  
“This is the last time I’m going to ask you Clark,” Lex said, walking towards the bed without releasing his cock, as though weilding a weapon. “Are you positive you want to do this?”  
  
Clark nodded meekly. “I’m sure Lex.”  
  
“Okay.” Lex settled himself between Clark’s legs, noting with appreciation the generous size of Clark’s own cock. He reached for the tube of lubricant and Clark visably froze. Lex ran a soothig hand down Clark’s flank. “If you want me to stop, just say so.”  
  
With Clarks approval, Lex coated two of his fingers in the sticky substance. He lowered them to Clark’s entrance. With his middle finger, he gently traced the rim before pushing in firmly. He worked his finger in and out for a moment before adding the second one. Clark made a keening noise.  
  
When Lex looked up at him, his eyes were screwed up in pleasure. Lex grinned to himself. He removed his fingers. “Clark, look at me.”  
  
Clark opened his eyes, which were now dark green and dilated with pleasure. Lex pushed Clark’s legs up onto his pale shoulders. He positioned himself at Clark’s entrance and gently pushed, keeping his eyes firmly on Clark’s large green gaze. Clark grunted and Lex halted his movements.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lex asked, running his hand down the length of Clark’s bronze thigh.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine,” the teenage Adonis answered. “Keep going.”  
  
Lex continued to press forward, biting his lip at the welcoming heat. When he was fully sheathed inside Clark’s body, he paused for a moment.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Incredible.” Was Clark’s answer, accompanied by one of his 100-watt smiles.  
  
Lex pulled out slowly until only the tip was still inside before pushing back in with more force than he had used before. Clark moaned softly.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
Clark bit his lip and nodded. Lex pulled out again and established a steady rhythm. His ass cheeks clenched and unclenched with effort as he pressed himself and pulled himself out of Clark’s tight body.  
  
Against his toned stomach, Clark’s cock lay turgid and dripping precome. Lex purposely avoided touching that particular region for now. He gave a couple more thrusts and pulled out completely.  
  
Clark’s eyes opened in confusion.  
  
“Turn over,” Lex said, in response.  
  
Clark obliged, rolling himself over onto his hands and knees. Lex spread his thighs slightly, allowing for better access. Holding himself with one hand, and Clark’s hip with the other, he guided his cock back into that warm cavern.  
  
Lex began an easy rhythm, keeping his hand curved around Clark’s hip for balance. He enjoyed watching himself slide in and out of Clark’s sweat-sheaned body. The thrusts were deeper from this angle and Clark could only twist his hands in the bedclothes as Lex pounded away behind him.  
  
Drawing one knee up, so he was sitting slightly higher, Lex angled his thrusts downward. He gave a few slow thrusts, and on the third one, Clark cried out and his dark head fell to his arms, leaving his bronze backside proudly in the air.  
  
With renewed vigor, Lex began sawing his cock against the spot inside of his lover that made Clark see stars. He snaked his free hand around Clark’s other hip to close around the leaking member he had previously paid no attention. Clark mewled softly. Lex began stroking the hard flesh in time with his thrusts, speeding up in tandem as his own release began to build.  
  
Clark came first with a strangled cry as he emptied himself over Lex’s closed fist. He was panting heavily and rested his head against one arm so he could reach the other one behind himself and run his fingers over Lex’s bare skull.  
  
In response, Lex kissed Clark’s fingertips. The bald man released Clark’s cock and placed that hand on his lover’s other hip, allowing himself the leverage to speed up his thrusts to an even faster pace.  
  
“Clark,” he grunted. “Almost there.”  
  
Clark began pushing himself back against Lex’s thrusting and it sent the older man over the edge. He buried his face in the dark hair of Clark’s neck and pumped one, two, three more times before gently sliding his now softening member out of the boy beneath him.  
  
With a sigh he collapsed on the bed next to Clark. The teenager untangled his long limbs and curled around Lex like a cat. Lex hummed softly and carded a hand through his soft locks.  
  
“Was it everything you thought it would be?” Lex asked.  
  
Clarked nodded against Lex’s alabastor shoulder. “Everything a seventeen-year-old could want.”  
  
Lex smiled and closed his eyes as Clark wrapped an arm around his waist. He’d call his publicist about fending off statutory rape charges in the morning. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the beautiful boy next to him.


End file.
